DARK
by Haechanie
Summary: Karena aku yang kau sebut jalang ini juga punya hati. [Haechan]


"a-nghh! ahh d-daddy!"

Haechan memejamkan matanya erat. Saliva bening mengalir melewati bibirnya yang terbuka lebar -jatuh kebawah diatas seprei putih yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"You're so fucking tight baby!"

Desahan Haechan semakin menggila disaat seseorang yang menghujam analnya mempercepat gerakan dan menabrak prostatnya dalam satu hentakan kuat.

"Akh! There! John... John d -daddy anghhh!"

Tubuhnya menggeliat resah, kedutan di ujung penisnya semakin kuat menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaks.

"I'm close hhh anghhh please!" erang Haechan.

Johnny tersenyum miring, ia menggeram pelan saat Haechan mengetatkan lubangnya sehingga membuat penisnya semakin terjepit.

"Moan for me.. grhhh.. louder..baby" geram Johnny

Laki laki dewasa itu merundukkan tubuh, dipeluknya punggung Haechan yang sedang dalam posisi menungging sembari mengecupi telinga belakang Haechan tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakan. Tangannya tidak menganggur, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V lalu menjepit penis Haechan yang sudah sangat tegang dan berlumuran precum.

"akh! can't hold anymore.. ahh.. coming! d —daddy! anghh... AKH—"

Haechan menjerit. Kepalanya mendongak saat lubang kecil di ujung penisnya ditutup secara tiba tiba oleh Johnny. Klimaksnya tertahan hingga membuat penisnya terasa ngilu.

"want to cum huhh?" Johnny mengerang keenakan, ia tertawa kecil di sela desahannya saat dinding anal Haechan mengetat seiring orgasmenya yang tertunda.

"L —lepas! anghh ahh!" Haechan menggerakkan pinggulnya berusaha untuk melepas pelukan Johnny. Namun sia sia karena pada akhirnya ia kembali menjerit saat jari telunjuk Johnny menggaruk ujung penisnya.

"I'm close nghhh" Johnny membalik tubuh Haechan —mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas sedangkan ia tidur terlentang dibawah pemuda yang semakin mengerang karena gerakan memutar yang ia lakukan.

"Sentuh tubuhmu sendiri sayang" Johnny berkata tenang. Ia mulai mengangkat pantat Haechan keatas lalu menjatuhkannya kembali hingga penisnya tertelan sempurna.

"D —addy! Ughh.." Haechan menatap Johnny dengan tatapan memohon. Jarinya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, memilin nipple yang sudah menegang lalu mencubitnya pelan "a—anghhg ahh"

"Good..hh!" Johnny mencengkeram pinggang Haechan dan mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang yang berkedut itu. Tangannya yang menganggur ikut memilin nipple Haechan yang tak tersentuh.

"akhhh ahhh!" desah Haechan. Ia menggelinjang dengan kepala yang mendongak tinggi saat jemarinya menyentuh penis tegang miliknya. Haechan mempercepat gerakan meremas penis memerah yang siap memuntahkan sperma itu namun terhenti karena ulah Johnny.

"Fuck! a—angh!"

Prostatnya kembali tersentuh. Haechan menjerit diantara sakit dan nikmat saat Johnny menggantikan kerja tangannya meremas penis sekaligus twinballs miliknya.

"Kau nghh suka hh? Saat penismu diremas dan lubangmu ditusuk seperti ini anghh"

Johnny mendesah berat. Klimaksnya berada di ujung tanduk. Ia semakin mempercepat tusukannya pada anal Haechan.

Pandangan Haechan mengabur. Penis Johnny yang membesar disertai hentakan kuat yang menyentuh prostatnya membuat perut pemuda itu melilit. Ujung penisnya terasa berkedut hingga,

"Akh—"

Spermanya menyembur mengotori perut Johnny. Disusul Johnny yang keluar beberapa detik setelahnya. Haechan ambruk diatas tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Lelah?"

Johnny mengusap kening Haechan. Ia mengecup rambut Haechan yang berantakan dan basah oleh keringat.

"Denganmu selalu melelahkan asal kau tahu" balas Haechan sambil tertawa kecil. Ia meringis kecil saat Johnny mencabut penisnya.

Johnny tertawa pelan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu menggendong Haechan yang berada dibawahnya menuju kamar mandi. Mengabaikan teriakan protes pemuda itu.

"Daddy akan memberimu uang dua kali lipat setelah ini sayang"

* * *

...Dark...

"Kau lelah?"

Haechan menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil pada seseorang yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Tidak sama sekali" balas Haechan.

Jeno menghela nafas kasar. Dengan lembut ia menarik tubuh Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak suka" bisik pemuda itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala Haechan.

"Ya, aku lelah tapi aku bahagia." Haechan berkata riang. Ia semakin mendusalkan kepalanya ke dada Jeno karena sungguh hal tersebut membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Daddy memberiku uang lebih banyak karena kami bermain dua ronde sekaligus"

Jeno memejamkan mata. Hatinya ngilu mendengar ucapan tanpa beban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?"

Haechan mendongak, ia melepas pelukan Jeno dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Jen?" tanya Haechan. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauhi Jeno hingga menimbulkan jarak bagi keduanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud" balas Jeno lemah. Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar lalu berkata "Aku tidak suka kau menghasilkan uang dengan cara kotor seperti itu"

Haechan tercekat, ia tidak menyangka orang yang ia anggap paling dekat dengannya akan berkata seperti itu. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"a —apa kau jijik padaku Jen?" Haechan bertanya lirih. Ia menundukkan kepala tak berani menatap pemuda itu. "Bangsat! hiks.. air mata sialan" umpatnya saat buliran bening yang berusaha ia tahan keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Jeno terbelalak, isakan lirih yang terdengar di indra pendengarnya menjadikan Jeno luar biasa sesak.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu"

Jeno tak kalah merana. Ia benci membahas hal ini. Berulang kali mereka melakukannya dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang saling menyakiti.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini Haechan -ah" ujar Jeno sengsara. Ia kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di sepanjang garis rahang Haechan yang tegas. Dadanya berdetak tak terkendali.

"Aku bisa bekerja lebih keras dan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak."

Haechan adalah seseorang yang ia jaga melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Sumber kebahagiaan yang tidak ia dapatkan dari manapun selain dari sosok menggemaskan yang kini menangis akibat ulahnya.

"Kau memang bisa mendapatkan uang, hyung" ucap Haechan disela senggukannya. "Tapi tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menghidupi mereka"

"Biarkan aku menjadi jalang sampai mereka mendapatkan keluarga yang dapat memberikan kehidupan layak"

Rahang Jeno mengeras, dicengkeramnya pundak Haechan. "Berhenti menyebut dirimu jalang!" perintahnya marah.

"Kenapa? Aku memang jalang! Apa kau lupa apa yang baru saja kulakukan tadi malam huh?" Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah manis Haechan.

"Pekerjaanku adalah mengetatkan lubangku lalu mendesahkan nama orang-orang yang menusuknya. Setelah itu jutaan won kudapatkan" Ia menatap Jeno meremehkan namun air matanya masih mengalir. "Temanmu ini seorang Ja—mmh"

Perkataan Haechan terhenti saat Jeno menciumnya, meraup bibirnya yang setengah terbuka dalam ciuman yang penuh.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini," Jeno menarik lembut dagu Haechan saat ia melepas ciuman keduanya. "Kau bukan jalang" Lirih Jeno. Ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan benang saliva yang tertinggal di bibir Haechan. Ia menekan bibir merah itu hingga menghasilkan pantulan samar.

"Kau malaikat"

Haechan terdiam, membiarkan Jeno melanjutkan bicaranya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, sehingga nyaris secara reflek, bibir mereka bersentuhan tanpa berpagutan. Tak tahu malu, Jeno menyelipkan telapak tangannya pada pinggang Haechan, merapatkan tubuh keduanya hingga membuat nafas Haechan tersengal mengenaskan.

"Hyung..." Jarang sekali Haechan memanggilnya begitu. Maka Jeno hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam

"Biarkan aku saja yang merasakan neraka-Nya. Kumohon jangan halangi aku." Haechan menatap Jeno memelas, memberikan pengertian pada yang lebih tua "Aku tidak ingin panti asuhan ini ditutup. Aku tidak ingin mereka kelaparan."

"Keluargaku ada disini. Tempatku pulang adalah disini. Bersama hyung, bersama bunda dan adik adik kecil kita"

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, tetapi kini bibir keduanya saling memagut dalam ciuman dalam. Kepala Jeno berputar, jantungnya berdegup tanpa bisa ia kendalikan saat dengan beraninya ia menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Haechan. Mengait lidah lembut itu lalu menyesapnya seperti orang kehausan.

Haechan selalu membuatnya kehilangan waras, bagaimana bisa ia bisa menginginkan seseorang begini sintingnya. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, ia mengerti. Namun keberadaan Haechan menggoyahkan pernyataan tersebut.

Karena bagi Jeno, Haechan adalah penyempurna hidupnya.

'Suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar akan membuatmu berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, Haechan -ah'

...Dark...

PLAK!

Pipi putih itu memerah saat sebuah telapak tangan menamparnya begitu kuat.

"shhh sakit.."

Haechan meringis kesakitan. Ia memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah seniornya dikampus.

"A—khh!"

Haechan bernafas terputus-putus saat lehernya dicekik begitu kuat. Ia memukul tangan pemuda itu –berharap ia akan dilepaskan. Namun pemuda itu tak menghiraukan.

"Jadi kau yang menggoda papaku huh? cih!" Pemuda itu meludah lalu melepaskan cekikannya pada Haechan. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum kembali menjambak surai hitam milik Haechan.

"Apa maumu?" Haechan mati matian menahan getar dalam suaranya. Ia menatap pemuda itu sengit. Ia ketakutan tapi tak akan sudi menunjukkannya.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haechan. Sejengkal saja ia menggerakkan wajahnya maka hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Johnny Seo adalah Papaku yang bermain denganmu kemarin malam. Apa kau lupa hm?" Pemuda itu berbisik mengerikan disamping telinga Haechan.

"Namaku Mark. Dan aku tidak segan segan untuk menghancurkanmu setelah ini"

End.


End file.
